Welcome to The Crossover Club
by marquisodb
Summary: Four main characters with different lives and show coming together and fining love, friendship, and many other things.


**The Crossover Club**

_Welcome to The Crossover Club_

Have you ever wanted to know what cartoon show characters do when the show end and words roll up the screen? Do you ever think what would happen if character from different shows hang out with one another? If so do I have an insane story to tell? When your sad and need a little time to think or you are looking to meet some new friends you go to the Crossover Club. Four main characters with different lives and show coming together and fining love, friendship, and many other things. Note when I do this _**(It tell what time is) **_Note all times are different at first.

First we have Dipper Pine from Gravity Falls. _**(A one hours before the clu**__**b opens) **_Today was a normal day in the small town of Gravity Falls. The air was crisp and the wind was blowing the WHAT sign on top of the Mystery Shack around and around. As always Dipper and Mable worked in their uncle Stan's shop, but today was no ordinary day for them. Today was the mystery Twins birthday and Stan had thrown them a party. Dipper was extremely felicitous to be 13 because he was now a real teen. All he had to do now was ask Wendy out. On the show Wendy and Robbie were dating but when the show was over they were just friends. Now that Dipper was at least a teen, he was thinking he had more of a chance with her. "Hey Wendy!" Dipper yelled. "Sup man, happy birthday dude." Wendy said. "You look very nice today." Dipper said. "Well thanks." Wendy said. Dipper smiled at her. Then Stan came into the room. "It's time eat everyone!" Stan said. For once in his life Stan wasn't cheap for someone else. He had gone all out for Dipper and Mable birthday.

He turned the whole Mystery Shack into a full on party, a lot like in Double Dipper ep. Tons of colorful lights all around, a cake with the width of 12 in and all types of gifts. Mable was in her party time sweater. It was pink with a girl dancing on it. Everyone showed up to the party. "Mable this is so awesome, I didn't think that Stan could be this nice." Dipper said. "I know." Mable said. Mable saw her friends and ran out to go talk; Dipper saw Wendy and walked over. "So how you liking the party?" Dipper asked. "It's fine, how about you it's your birthday. Why are you acting so strange man?" Wendy asked. "I'm not; I just have something I need to ask you." Dipper said super nervous. "Just ask me then." Wendy said. "Ok, Wendy I've waited a long time ask this, so here it go's would you go out with me?" Dipper said sounding even more nervous. Wendy was shocked. "Dipper no, it's not that I don't like you in that way, but..." Wendy said. "I'm too young." Dipper said. "Yeah, I'm going to be 17 in some weeks now and I can't date a 13 year old." Wendy said. Dipper was trying to hold back his tears. "It's cool." Dipper said lying to her. "I hope we can continue to be friends." Wendy said. "Sure don't even think about anymore." Dipper said. "Ok, I'm going to go to the bathroom." Wendy said. "Ok." Dipper said trying not to cry.

When she walked away, Dipper ran to his room. The tear ran down his face more and more. Mable comes to get Dipper to cut the cake, when she sees him crying. "Dipper what's wrong?" Mable asked. "I asked out Wendy and she said she didn't want to date someone so much younger than her." Dipper said. She gave him a hug. "It's ok, you'll fine love someday." she said. "I'm leaving for my birthday." Dipper said as got up from his bed and walked out the door. Mable follow him. "Where are you going?" Mable asked. "Out!" he yelled as he ran out the door of the Mystery Shack. Dipper sat in woods crying and reading from out of his book that he found with the 3 on it. As he sat and read he found something in the back of the book. "What's this? ''In my travels and discovers in this town this was one the far greatest one of all. In the woods near a cave with a big C on it, there is a portal that can send you to a world called Crossover.'' Crossover? '' Yes Crossover; a world were all different cartoons come and hang out a meet each other and party.'' Wow this sounds awesome." Dipper said as he read the aloud. "Wait here's a cave with a C right here." He looked in and began to walk inside. He saw the portal it was red and blue and all kinds of fearfulness. But Dipper ran right in side. He was dropped on a street in front of a sign the said ''Crossover Club all welcome''. Dipper waited outside because he saw the door was locked, and pause.

Before you see what happens to Dipper you have to know about everyone else. Next is Mac from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. He has grown up a lot from when he was 8 years old. Different show characters age differently like Mac he's now 13 years old. He hasn't change much. Mac has grown up in body but not in mind really. He's not dumb but very childish. He's 4'3 now. Mac sometime has low self-esteem. I mean If he does something wrong he takes it out on himself emotionally, but for the most part he is really nice, kind and don't forget smart. He always comes to Foster's like he said he would even if he is now in middle school.

_**(The club is open already)**_ Mac was on his way to Foster's like he always did but today was going to be awesome, he going to work up the nerves to ask out Frankie; his crush for as long as he could remember. He waited years and years to try and get older to do this, but he didn't think about that when he was 8 she was 22. Mac walked into the gates to the foster home and walked up the straits to the door and opened it. "Hey Bloo!" Mac said. "Hey Mac I have some great pranks for us today." Bloo said. "Not today. I'm going to do it; I'm going to ask her." Mac said. "Mac this was cute when you were a kid but now you're 13 years it's real. Plus she like 1,000 year old now she doesn't want to date you Mac. I don't want to see you get hurt." Bloo said. "I won't." Mac said. Mac walked into her room. Bloo looked at his watch and said. "This should take about five minutes." and walked off.

Five minutes later. Bloo was sitting in the room and waiting for Mac to come running back crying and as sure I'm insane Mac came running back crying. "Let me guess she said ''Mac I'm too old for you, we are just friends ok'' I am I right?" Bloo asked. "Yeah, Bloo I'm going to take off a little sooner than normal." Mac said. "I know bye, best friend hug?" Bloo asked. "Best friends hug." Mac said as they hug. "Are right I'll be back on Monday." Bloo looked at him. "What but you have to come every day?" Bloo said. "Yeah Madame Foster already knows I have to watch my house when my mom is gone for the weekend. Bye Bloo." Mac said as he walked out the door. "Bye try to forget about her." Bloo said. Mac looked down as he walked home. It's started getting dark. The cool air made his shake as he walked home. He makes it home. "Why did I do that I'm a dumb ass." Mac said as we open the door.

He sat down on a box in his new house his mom had just bought last week. Now that his older brother and Bloo were both gone really, Mac had no one to talk to anymore. He laded back on the box and put his hands on his head. "This sucks I'm so lonely, so bored." Mac said to himself. Then his phone started to ring. He picked it up, looks at it. "Oh god it's Randy." Mac said and put to his ear. "Hello." Mac said in sad voice. "Hello? Mac where the hell are you? It is going off down here! This party is so the cheese! You have to get down here now!" Randy yelled. "Randy I'm too sad to party to night." Mac said. "Too sad to, bro that's not the cheese. So what you need to do is get your butt down here and turn it into it." Randy said. "Don't you have to work to do, why are you messing with me?" Mac asked. "Yes I do, and the first thing I need to do is get yo ass here. I Promise I will make you feel better. I'll play your favorite song." Randy said. "Fine I'm coming." Mac said as he walked out the door. He ran to the subway. In this world this was the way to get to the Crossover world. Mac made to the Crossover Club and walked in and pause.

Next There is Zak Saturday from The Secret Saturdays. Not a lot to say about Zak but he's really bored with his life. Zak has becomes sick of being alone. _**(The door has not open yet**__**)**_ "Mom, Dad I'm so bored with the same old things. We save the world all the time and now that the world doesn't need saving I'm so bored. I feel like I have no meaning." Zak said. "Why don't you call one of your old friends?" Mr. Saturday asked. "Everyone has moved on with their lives but me I want more." Zak said. "Well maybe it's time you go out and make some new friends." Mr. Saturday said. "That what I'm trying to say." Zak said. "Honey I know you are and if you want we can try to may it lest boring for you. Just let us know what." Mrs. Saturday said. "Thanks Mom!" Zak said as he pulled a paper about the Crossover Club. His Mom and Dad looked at it. "This is a place were different cartoons can come and just hang out. Can I go?" Zak asked. "If it will make you happy then fine." They said. "Thank you!" Zak shouted. In this world the portal is a doorway portal in woods a lot like Dipper's but not really because it's a door. He walks into the door and fines himself already in building and pause.

And Last but damn sure not lest my favorite character ever Randy Cunningham. And if you don't know Randy then I just can't know you. As you can see I love him so he going to have a hell of a back story. Randy lands a part time job at the Crossover Club as a bartender, DJ, and a bunch of other jobs, he really does everything. Randy has been is a little upset today but you can't tell by his always upbeat mood and tone. _**(Hours before the club open) **_Back at school Randy and Howard were sitting and waiting for the time to quickly run out. Randy was all ready to get to work. The bell rings and everyone gets up and walk out. "Man Cunningham I thought she would never stop talking." Howard said. "Yeah I know she's always so boring. Hey you want to hang out at the club tonight?" Randy asked.

"Uh no don't like have to work?" Howard said. They looked at each other and laugh. "The sound stupid as soon as it came out of my mouth. But I really can't my mom wants me home tonight for family fun." Randy looked at him. "Well I guess I can take someone with me, maybe Julian would like to go." Randy said. "Why would you want to go anywhere with him? He's so fruity." Howard said. "What's that suppose to mean?" Randy asked as he stopped walking. "You know fruity, fag, and gay." Howard said. "Wait are you being for real right now? That fudged up man." Randy said. "Cunningham why do you care so much about it had nothing to do with you." Howard said. "Howard, I'm gay and I don't like you doing that. It's mean a very hurtful!" Randy yelled getting mad. "You're a fag, I'm sorry Cunningham be we can be friends if you are." Howard said. "Well I guess were not friends!" Randy shouted and stormed off. Randy was so upset; his face was so red in anger and in embarrassment.

He had just told the king of the Worst Kept Secrets ever. Luck for him it was the end the day and the week, all he had to do was make it to work and back home. Too bad things are about to get a bit harder. Randy had to run home when school was over to get ready for work when he remember he left his T.V on all day. When he went to turn it off Howard's sister was on the T.V. "That's right y'all I have the facts right from best friend of Randy Cunningham." She said. "That's right Randy told me today that he is in fact gay and want any guys who like him to ask him out." Howard said. Randy got so mad he pulled his sword out and just cut up his T.V into small pieces. Then he just dropped it and cried. He had just been ousted T.V style and there was nothing he really could do.

So what he did was he got up got ready for work and left. He tried to act like it didn't faze him at all. _**(A little later/ The door has not open **__**yet)**___Randy was getting the room cleaned up and cleaning the place up, when he hears someone coming. "Hey dude were not open yet man come back in a little bit." Randy said. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know what time you guys opened so got here as fast as I could." Zak said. "Well its cool, your first time here?" Randy asked. "Yeah you can tell." Zak said. Randy puts to down what he was doing. "Well yeah you look all nervous and junk. Stay cool it's a party place, have some fun." Randy said. Zak smile at him, the smile made Randy feel a little better.

"Come on bro; let me make you a drink." Randy said. "No thanks I'll just some water." Zak said. "All right cool, I can't give alcohol." Randy said snarly. "Really?" Zak said. "Yeah it was a joke, I don't even know how mix it. Anyways what brings you to the Crossover Club?" Randy asked. "I wanted to make some new friends." Zak said. Randy laughed. "Well you're not dumb, this like the best place to make get some." Randy laughed as he put on _Evanescence My Last Breath *this__ is for you Evanescence lover out there. If __you're__ not put this song when you read this next part. It's a little fast but you can better feel what's going to happen next. You don't have to but it's fun* _

"I Love this song." Randy said as the all the dance lights came on. "_Hold onto me love. You know I can't stay long._" Randy started sing. "_All I want to say was I love and I'm not afraid._" Zak looks up. "I know this song. _Can you hear me?_" Zak sung. "_Can you feel me in __your__ arm?_" Randy sung. Them together. "_H__olding my last breath! Safe __inside__myself__. Are all my thoughts of you?_" The song keep going as they stop and blush at one another.They looked at each other. They looked at each other for what seemed forever. Randy was falling in love with someone he had just met. Zak didn't know how he was feeling but he love it. The song kept playing then it Randy turned it off. "By chance do you have Taking...?" Zak asked. "...Over me yeah I do." Randy said as he turns it on. *_Again Evanescence Taking over me.* _The song comes on. Randy looks at Zak and Zak looks back at Randy. Randy smile at him. Zak smile at him. They felt super strange around each other now, but that was all about to change. _[I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you, but who can decide what __they dream? And dream I do] _"_I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to fine you. I have to be with you, to live, to breathe. __You're__ taking over me._" Randy sung. Randy could believe he had just done that. Then then Zak just looked at him and waited then sung. "_I know you loved me then. I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to fine you. I have to be with you, to live, to breathe. __You're__ taking over me._" Randy's face turn red as Zak slowly walked closer to him. Was he about to have his first kiss? Randy started thinking. But as soon things were about to become real, the clock hit 9:00 and everyone was outside really to party.

"I better go open the door." Randy said to get away. "Ok" Zak said. Zak walks away. Randy opens the door and everyone comes in a long them is Dipper who's been waiting. "Wow this place is awesome. The music is impressive, everyone is just walking up and talking to others like it's nothing." Dipper said. "Yep that's what make this place the cheese." Randy said. "Whoa where did you come from?" Dipper asked. "I'm a ninja so I can just appear at like anytime." Randy said. "Wow, what's the cheese mean?" Dipper asked. "Oh it mean cool." Randy said. "Oh that the cheese." Dipper said. "You got it. Now go a have some fun little dude and tell how it goes." Randy said. "Sure thing." Dipper said running. Randy was trying to stay doing something to stay away from Zak. Randy was in love and not normal teenaged love a love was like older people have. But Randy was scared he didn't really know how to ask him about so he hide. Randy was working at the bar when Mordecai and Rigby came to the bar. "What's up Randddddddddddy?!"Mordecai said loudly. Then Rigby said.

"Yeah sup Randddddddddddy?!" Randy looked at them. "Hey guys, I can't talk right now." Randy said low. "Dude why are you talking so low speak up!" Rigby yelled. "Yeah dude it's a party!" Mordecai said. "I'm hiding right now." Randy said. "Yo Randy let me get a drink." Rigby said. "Yeah sure whatever what do you want?" Randy said all nervously. "You know I'll have Crossover crush. I get the same thing all the time." Rigby said. "Dude are you ok?" Randy look at Zak as he started coming closer. "No." Randy yelped and dropped down under the counter. "Have you guy's scene the bartender?" Zak asked. Mordecai looked down at Randy. Randy did his head no. "Nope sorry man, but you can hang with us." Mordecai said. "Yeah!" Rigby said. They took him to off to the dance floor. Randy was scared things were going too fast. But just as shit sank something else happened. When Randy looked from under the counter, Howard and his sister were sitting at bar.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Randy yelled. "Oh nothing just waiting for you to take my order." Howard said. "I thought you had stuff to do?" Randy said. "Lied just didn't want to come." Howard said. Randy looked madder than ever. "Then why are you here?" Randy asked. "To mess with you. Now get me some food fag boy." Howard said. "Too bad for you, because my boss is so the cheese I have the right to refuse anyone I want, Ha. So get the fuck out!" Randy yelled to him. "Fine I don't think your boss would like if I told him you sometimes get here late." Howard said looking as if he had won. Angered by him but didn't won't to lose his job. Randy sighed and said. "Welcome to the Crossover Club bar my name is Randy. How I may I help you today?" Randy rolled his eyes. "That's better; I'll have three super corn dogs." Howard said. "What three? Their like 40 pounds each." Randy said. "Then you better get to lifting fag boy." Howard said. Randy eyes turned red as he wrote down the order. "If he calls me fag boy one more time I know I will kill him." Randy said to himself as he went to give the order to Odd from Code Lyoko. Odd cooks everything in the back. But before he could get to him. "Hey fag boy." Howard yelled. Randy turn around fast. "If you call me that one more time I know for a fact I will kill you." Randy screamed. Odd saw what was going on and grabbed Randy. Odd pulled him to the back. "Dude you ok?" Odd asked. "I'm sick of him. We were best friends and now he's doing this to me!" Randy said as tears ran down his face. Odd gave him a hug. "Dude, why does he keep calling you fag boy?" Odd asked.

"Today said I was gay and now he's picking on me." Randy said. "It's ok dude. Let's just get back to work ok." Odd said. "Wait you don't care about me being gay, you don't think it makes me less of a person?" Randy asked. "Randy you're the same friend who helps me all the time. Being gay changes nothing about you ok." Odd said. "Ok." Randy said. Randy and Odd walked out from the back. "Look I'm going to need you get out." Odd said. Then he saw Howard on the PA system. "Hey everyone I just found out that Randy Cunningham is gay and likes guys." Howard said.

Then everyone looked at Randy. Randy's face was red and he ran off. Dipper saw him and went after him. He follow Randy outside. Randy was sitting on the ground crying. "Hard day?" Dipper asked. "Yeah." Randy cried. "I try so hard to be a good guy, but all I get this." He began to cry again. "Don't cry its ok." Dipper said. Randy looked as if his heart was ripped out and slammed on the ground. "Oh little dude this day sucks." Randy said. "I know how it feels to have what you love to turn its back on you. My names Dipper Pine, Gravity Falls." Dipper said. "Randy Cunningham, Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja." Randy said. "Your show named after you? That cool I wish mine was. I can see now Dipper Pines Mystery Man." Dipper said trying to make Randy feel better. I didn't work to well. Then his phone rang. It was Lee Ping from Detentionaire. "Hey Ping what's up?" Randy said. "Dude people are talking about you in my world. They're saying you're gay is that true?" Lee said. "Yeah." Randy said. "Ok, now who's saying it because Biffy and I are on the way to fuck them up?" Lee said. "Lee its okay, I'm going to handle it ok." Randy said. "You better or we will." Biffy said. "Thanks anyway dude." Randy said as he hung up the phone. "My life sucks." Dipper looked at him. "Come on!" Dipper said picking him up from the ground and pulling him back into the Crossover Club. "I don't want to Dip Dip!" Randy yelled.

"Well you are!" Dipper yelled as he pull him in. "Now this is your place and you work here." "Yeah what about it?" Randy asked. "Look at everyone dancing." Randy looked at everyone dances. "No one cares about you being gay. It just happens sometimes no one can help being who they are. Like me I'm to neat and orderly and that's just the way I am." Randy felt better, he saw himself in a new light a light the shined at all times. "Thank you Dip Dip." Randy said. "Anytime, Dip Dip I like that." Dipper said. Later that night. Randy was working so hard he couldn't help but realized that one best crossover buddy wasn't there. He takes out his phone and calls Mac. "Hello." Mac said in sad voice.

"Hello? Mac where the hell are you? It is going off down here! This party is so the cheese! You have get down here now!" Randy yelled. "Randy I'm too sad to party to night." Mac said. "Too sad to, bro that's not the cheese. So what you need to do is get your butt down here and turn it into it." Randy said. "Don't you have to work to do, why are you messing with me?" Mac asked. "Yes I do, and the first thing I need to do is get yo ass here. I Promise I will make you feel better. I'll play your favorite song." Randy said. "Fine I'm coming." Mac said.

Randy hung up the phone and laugh he so easy. Then the phone rang again it was Mac. "Hello." Randy said. "Dude I don't know I think I'm going to get off the subway and go back home." Mac said. "Come on bro you have to stop caring about little things." Randy said as Zak walked up. Randy hide again. Zak really wanted to talk to but Randy was way too scared. "Dude I'm really stupid I asked out Frankie, and she rejected me." Mac said. "Well yeah your only 13 and she's grown." Randy whispered. "Why are you whispering?" Mac asked. "I'm hiding." Randy said back to him. "Ok I'm here I'm walking in now." Mac said. Mac looks around. "Where are you?" "I'm at the bartender stand well under it." Randy said. Mac looked at the phone like ''what''. "Ok then." Mac said as he hung up. "I can see what kind of night this is going to be."

Part 1


End file.
